


Five Years Old -- Hot and Horny

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elementary School, Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time, Group Sex, Humor, Lolita, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex, Science Fiction, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: They say there are an infinite numbers of realities out there in the multiverse, some of them very much like ours. This one is very similar, with one intriguing difference...





	Five Years Old -- Hot and Horny

It was an ordinary classroom at the Maple Hills Preschool For Girls. Mrs. White looked out at her class of beaming four- and five-year-olds. They were going to get advanced sex training, the part where you practice with other girls as your partner.

"OK, class, I know you've all been waiting for this day. I'm going to explain about what we're doing and why before we actually start doing it. I know some of you may find it boring -- and don't worry if you don't get it all today." They had explained the basic situation many times, figuring the girls would absorb it bit by bit. They added more information each time.

"You know you came to this school when your mommies noticed changes in your private parts. And since you've been here at the school those changes have been continuing. You all know by now all about your cunnies, how they get wet and why. You can by now all stick thick, long fake penises up inside without it hurting.

"You came here for your protection, because a real penis wouldn't have fit when you first came. None of you have seen a man or big boy for a year or so, though your mommies, aunts, sisters, and little brothers come visit. And the reason is that with the changes you're going through, all those men would get excited by you and really, really want to stick their stiff cocks up into your cunnies.

"Men used to only want to shove it into girls after their pussies got big enough, but something has changed their preferences starting about 50 years ago -- maybe chemicals in the environment. They also used to want to shove it up into grown women too, but that doesn't really interest them any more." Mrs. White stared off into space and frowned momentarily.

"So, six months ago your cunnies weren't big enough but the men would really want to do it to you. So the men would have been really frustrated, or else your cunny would get really hurt from having something so big shoved into it.

"When a man or big boy sees a girl -- but especially a little girl -- and he notices her and thinks about sex, he wants to have sex with her right away. His cock gets hard in just a few seconds, and then he's ready to shove it up inside."

A few girls squirmed excitedly.

"He really wants to plunge it up into a little girl as far as it can go and then squirt his sperm way up inside as quick as he can. See, it hurts him a little when his cock gets big like that, and the longer it stays big without squirting, the more it hurts. But when he shoots the sperm out it feels really good to him and then his cock gets soft quickly. He can't squirt the stuff out unless his cock is in a cunny, and if for any reason he can't follow through, get it into a girl and shoot his sperm out, then it takes a half hour before his cock gets soft again, and it hurts the whole time.

"So, any time a girl or woman is around men, she has to be ready to take a big cock up inside her cunny at a moment's notice. If she doesn't let him, well... If she's the only girl around so he can't do it in another cunny, he's going to hurt a lot. But even if another girl is around, he's going to remember it, and the girl will get a bad reputation. 

"So, when you got to the age where men might start wanting to have sex with you, we made sure to take you away where you wouldn't cause them any problems and you wouldn't get your cunnies hurt.

"Now, your cunnies are all big enough, and I think you all like the idea of getting a big cock shoved up inside you, right?"

There were enthusiastic nods and squirming in the seats, and a few hands disappeared up under dresses and adjusted panties before reemerging.

"Because all the stories you've heard are true. It feels really good to get a cock up there. Usually he jams it hard against the end, and it hurts a little -- but it feels all wrong if he doesn't. When the sperm comes out, it's all better. It feels wonderful. And it's a good thing, too, see. The men really want to shove their cocks up into us and we really want them to -- now that you're old enough.

"There's more, too. How many of you want to have children some day?"

All the hands shot up.

"Right. No one knows exactly what makes a girl get pregnant. But we do know that whenever a man deposits sperm way up in our cunnies, a little of it goes through a hole called the cervix into our tummies. It has lots of information about how to make a baby -- the fancy name is "DNA". Whenever a man shoots out sperm in your girl hole, a little of it goes up inside you. As a girl keeps getting sperm squirted into her, more and more of it goes up there. And at some point, when a girl is old enough, the DNA arranges itself into the exact plan for how to make a baby. Half of it always comes from the mother, but the other half is a mix of all the sperm that went up there. It seems our bodies pick and choose. One thing scientists have discovered is that our bodies choose based on what genes are best for fighting off the diseases that are a problem when it's time for a new baby. The animals just have sex once and the baby animals have a single daddy. One thing that makes us humans different is our advanced method of reproduction."

Several girls were looking off into space, and a couple yawned.

"But enough of the grown-up talk about the reasons. The idea is that the baby could be made up of bits of any or all of the men who ejaculate their sperm up into our bodies. The more sperm we get, the more often we get it, and the more different men who give it to us, then the better the chances are of having babies, and the healthier the babies will be.

"Men usually have a choice of which girl to squirt their next load of sperm up into, so it's good to put a lot of effort into making them choose you, and you're going to learn more about that too. We make sure we're clean and wear pretty clothes and comb our hair, and make sure there are no other scents to distract the men from the way our cunnies smell. Because to the men they smell different, and we smell different on different days. That's why men go around sniffing women between the legs, and sometimes stick their fingers up there to get a little of the scent off our panties. And if they smell something they like, then their cock gets hard and they shove it up into us and give us a dose of sperm right away.

"For some reason, men are really interested in little girls -- maybe getting their sperm up into you early means they're more likely to contribute to the baby, we don't really know.

"Also, they are eager to give a squirt to all different women. They'd much rather give it to a new woman than one they've already inseminated before. When you first go out among the men, you're new to all of them. That's why men move around so much, too. Once they've ejaculated into all the girls in town, their chances of contributing to a baby are better if they go to a different town and start squirting up into all the girls there.

"Even though the men like variety, some girls will get a dozen doses from the same man, and others will only get one. So, how do we get men to want to give us their sperm? Since you're little you've learned from your mommies about clothes and hair and staying clean. You must never say no to a man. If you're sick or in a terrible mood or by some chance your cunny gets sore from all the penis poking, then you have to get to one of the female-only areas until you're ready again.

"But unless you're sick or have some special project, you'll want to be out in one of the areas where men mingle with girls and inject them with precious sperm.

"But it's not just enough to be willing to get a cock shoved up your cunny. You have to make it as quick and as fun for the man as you can. You want to keep your cunny wet and ready. When there are men around it's going to get sort of ready, but make sure you keep thinking about sex from time to time when you're with them. That gives you a stronger, better odor too.

"One mistake a lot of girls make is that they try to get the men to have sex with them. The men know you're available just by being there. But you have to wait for them to come to you. For one thing, they need to replenish their sperm. After a man shoots a load into one cunny, it's going to be a long time before he's ready to shoot another load -- fifteen minutes at least. For another, they like girls who are a little hard to get. If you lie on your back in front of him with panties down and legs spread wide, part of him deep down will think you haven't gotten any sperm in days and wonder what's wrong with you. You see that work the other way, too. If a girl has a certain scent, sometimes a couple men will both decide they really want to shove it up her cunny and unload. And if other men see a man waiting his turn, they'll come over and check out the scent themselves. Sometimes you'll see thirty men clustered around a big girl, each waiting his turn. It never happened to me, but girls say it's an amazingly wonderful experience.

"Anyway, you can easily be ten feet away and he'll still smell you. Facing him and looking up shyly now and then works well, especially for girls your age. If he comes over to sniff, give him a smile but don't act too eager. Spread your legs to let the scent come out better. Whatever he wants to do, try to figure it out and help him do it. Maybe he just wants to pull your panties down, get some of the wet from your cunny and sniff it, and then he'll go away. That might be disappointing, but be patient. Maybe he's just waiting to build up his sperm again so he can give you a dose. Maybe he just likes the smell, but even so, the fact he's interested in your panties means other guys are more likely to check you out too.

"But most of the time he's going to want to do sex to you. He'll pull his shorts down and you'll see his cock is hard. The way it's usually done is you get flat on your back with panties down and legs spread wide. If there's a bench or couch nearby, use that. If all that's available is the floor, get down on the floor. When he climbs on top of you, use one hand to hold your cunny lips open, and with the other lightly grab his cock and aim it. When he lunges forward, you aim it right between your lips and it will slide up inside you fast and deep. Once he's in to the hilt you can let go of your cunny lips. The other thing to think about is the angle. It takes a little experience, but you want his thrust to go straight into you, with even pressure on every side of his cock.

"Once he's in, smile at him. Let him know that there's nothing in the world you want more than for him to press his cock hard against the back of your cunny and squirt his sperm there, and the more the better. You also want to learn to squeeze. You want your cunny relaxed when he's shoving in so it goes in smoothly. But once he's all the way in, you want to give him a firm squeeze. It feels better for him and makes his cock shoot his stuff out quick.

"Now, he might have his own ideas, and go with whatever he wants. Maybe he wants to hold your cunny lips open himself, or to aim his cock himself, or both. Let him. Other times he won't want you on your back. He might push you up against a wall standing up. He might not give you time to pull your panties down, and then you just hold the crotch to the side out of the way. He might want you to bend over so he can get into you from behind.

"A lot of these things you learn by doing, not by me talking about it. But that's an overview.

"But then comes the moment when his cock is deep inside you, it starts twitching and the sperm pulses out right as he has the tip pressed against the back of your cunny. And that feels wonderful -- sometimes girls don't get right away how wonderful it is, but then they suddenly realize it's a kind of wonderful they weren't paying attention to.

"Sometimes he'll keep his cock up in you after he's done shooting, and you'll feel it get soft. Sometimes he'll talk to you then, and of course be your nicest self. Remember, you want him to do this to you again, and want him to tell his friends how good you were. Other times he'll just get up and walk away. In any case, you want to thank him.

"So your job over the next couple days is to learn how sex with a man will really work -- there's a lot more to it than taking a big cock in your pussy. I will play the part of the man at first and then you will take turns copying me and playing the man while others are the girls. And you can all learn to do the things you're supposed to do. Tomorrow a couple other women will be our guests so they can play the part of the men too."

The truth was that the men went crazy for the smallest girls no matter how they acted. But as the girls got older the men were more selective. It was good to learn the proper attitude when you were little, so the habits would already be in place when you got older.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Julia had been done with the training for a week, but she stayed at the school. Her mother was visiting.

"Mom!" she whined. "When can I go home and do it? It's been a week already!"

"I already told you. We invited all your uncles and male cousins to be here for your first time, and the time that worked best for them was this weekend. That's just two days away. It's a really fun way to start out, with men you've known before... and it's extra special for them too."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Finally it was the day. Julia heard the men milling around out in the living room. She had been told to wait in her mother's big bedroom, which was decorated with fancy things. Lots of candles were burning. Her mother's bed had a fancy sheet, and she was in a short red silky dress. Just hearing those deep men's voices made her tingle between the legs.

The door opened and her mother came in. "Ready?"

Julia nodded emphatically. Her mother, a couple aunts, and a variety of younger girls came in.

"She's going to get sex for the first time, Alison," said one mother to her daughter. "In just a year or so you'll be ready for it too."

Julia's mother called into the other room, "Uncle Pete?"

Her favorite uncle, the one who lived nearby... "Julia! I've missed you... but now you're ready to lose your virginity!" He was stepping out of his shorts and boxers, and his cock was big and hard. Julia shuddered with excitement. "We'll talk more later, but... it's going to hurt me if I wait much more."

His big man's body was exciting to her now in a way it had never been before. She held her pussy lips open as she'd been taught, Pete crawled on top of her. "Oh, fantastic!" he murmured.

Julia saw the big cock approach her pussy, felt the initial contact with a warm knob, and then felt it surge up inside her body suddenly, once, twice, three times, a little deeper each time, and then Pete gasped and groaned. And then Julia felt it -- that mysterious nice feeling as his sperm doused her cervix.

"Perfect, perfect," he gasped as he rose, his cock sliding out of her. He was a bit unsteady on his feet, but Julia barely saw, because Uncle Carl was crawling up onto her. "Oh, what a treat... and so hot!" he said. His cock surged up inside just once, filling her up completely. It started spewing as soon as it rammed in deep against the end of her pussy, while Carl growled and gasped. He had a goofy smile as he withdrew, saying "Catch you later," and tousling her hair.

Julia was thrilled and excited by the next uncle who approached her to mount. She knew what to expect as she saw the stiff cock approaching, and she was not disappointed. The hot, stiff prong filled her pussy. He went in and out ten times before he gasped and groaned and she felt the extra little spicy lift as more sperm gushed right onto her cervix.

A naked man was on Julia, entering her and thrusting, so she couldn't see, but she heard a little girl say, "I'm never going to want to do that!" as it got farther away.

"Oh, don't jump to conclusions," said a woman's voice, also receding out of the bedroom.

Julia noticed a tingly feeling in her pussy that kept getting more intense as each cock plunged in and out.

A big man she'd never met before smiled as he mounted. His cock was the biggest so far -- and it pressed hard against the back of her pussy. It stung in a nice way. In and out and in he went, and then -- she gasped as she felt waves of pleasure.

The man went silent as that huge cock pressed hard against her innards. She even felt a little pressure from each of his spurts of semen.

"Hey!" said the man out loud, gasping. "She's a cummer!"

"Oh, lucky girl!" said her mother.

Maybe one girl in ten got their own orgasms when a lot of men did it to them. Julia recalled now that they'd mentioned that in school. She'd never dreamed it could feel so good!

After 20 minutes all of the men had squirted their sperm up into her.

"Come on out and join the party!" said Julia's mom.

Julia's inner thighs were already sticky with extra sperm and sex juices. Now, as she got up, sperm flowed back out of her pussy.

"What about that?" she asked.

"Oh, you can show everyone... it's part of the celebration!"

So Julia walked out into the party milling about in the living room.

"My Julia -- a virgin no longer. Show everyone, Julia."

And as the crowd backed away to let everyone see, she lifted the skimpy dress to show her private parts in their messy glory.

"Congratulations!" came various voices.

"I'm gonna have to do her again," said one man's voice. "Yeah," "Me too," came others.

"OK, Julia, quick take a drink of the punch and a cookie... then back to bed with you!"

Julia liked that idea. Conversation with grown-ups was boring. But men's cocks shoved up her pussy... that was exciting!

Back in her mother's room, the wet and sticky sheet had been replaced by a fresh one. The men reappeared, in roughly the order they had the first time. Now they kept their cocks up inside her longer, thrusting in and out, stimulating her sexy nerves. She gasped with another orgasm as the third one delivered his spermy gift.

"They're right, she's a cummer!" said the guy as he withdrew his member.

"You gonna come for me?" said a cousin as she shoved it in and out. "It would be nice to see it and feel the squeezes..." Several seconds passed as the phallus surged in and out. Julia was excited, but the idea that he was waiting for her made her respond more slowly. "Well, I can't wait," murmured the man, surging in, twitching, delivering his load. It was the next guy that sent her into another intense, happy orgasm.

After each guy had made his second deposit, he thanked Julia's mom and left for a men's party nearby. So when the last cock finally withdrew, having delivered its load to top off a sticky mess deep in her pussy, Julia was free to clean up and then join an all-female party in the next room.

Big girls came in from time to time. The men who had traveled to the celebration wanted to inseminate all of them, too, but the girls had up to that point stayed in the house next door so as not to be a distraction at Julia's party. But the girls looked happy. "Six guys did me!" said Julia's big sister. "I got four!" said a neighbor girl.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Julia was almost tipsy from so many sperm deliveries up her cunny and half a dozen orgasms, but within a few hours she felt pretty much normal again. Finally alone, she found it easier to make out the words in the book she picked -- she was almost reading!

She realized that she was going to want to get some more men to do it to her, and soon. 

At bedtime, when her mother came to tuck her in, she said, "When can I get some more?"

Her mother smiled. "There are lounges downtown for girls and men who are especially interested in sex. I'll take you there tomorrow."

"Oh, goody!" said Julia, shivering with anticipation.

"You can spend the day getting sperm as many days as you want for a whole month, before you need to think about school again. Then you've got to limit it. No more than a couple hours a day."

Julia gave a big smile and kissed her mommy while her cunny tingled. Being a big girl was a LOT of fun!

**Author's Note:**

> first posted 3/24/2018


End file.
